Love Me Already
by Little Falcon
Summary: There's a reason why Gokudera was always mad at her...


_**Love Me Already**_

**Little Falcon: **This is my first KHR story so please be gentle okay? I'm not familiar with the KHR world as of the moment I have only watched the series up until 93rd and I have not yet read the manga. Oh, I also have no idea about the number equivalent of the pairings… can someone teach me? This is just a drabble because I'm a sucker for bad boys. Okay, read and review please!

**Standard Disclaimer:** I don't this series. If I did I'd be the happiest person on earth! Just the idea- all mine!!!

Again, the she was. Sitting alone on the swing in an empty playground. Her short brown hair framed her pretty face while her bangs covered her beautiful eyes. For a while, she was like that. Staring into nothing; not even moving, barely breathing.

He clenched his calloused hands as he watched her from a distance. Though her eyes were hidden, he knew the hurt so evident that he was surprised that she was even smiling. No one have come to notice this, it seems. Only him. He didn't even know when or how it started; he just realized that every time the 10th would see or even mentions the name Kyoko, her eyes would slowly lose its cheerful glint yet her actions remains that of the spunky female she always was. Maybe that was why nobody even realized her pain.

It was her strength that he admired… it was her strength that irritated him. _Why can't she just stop pretending to be fine!? Stupid woman! _It irritates him the most for him to find out that… in a little part of his mind… he hated the 10th for not even sparing a glance at her. But he knew that this hatred was nothing more than insecurity. It was not the 10th's fault that this girl fell on love with him. It was not his fault that he fell in love with another girl. In truth, there never was a reason to hate him.

Gathering up his wits, he casually walked right up to her and yelled "Yo, stupid woman!" with his signature arrogant tone. What he saw then made him shut up and step back. The sight of her tear would've made her look weak but instead it did the opposite. Never before had a woman look so strong as Haru did now. He felt his heart almost stopped beating for a few seconds.

As she looked up, tears still continued to trickle down her cheeks. _I'm just too tired… _her chocolate brown eyes reflected the silver haired young man. Without saying anything, she wiped away her tears roughly and stood up.

Gokudera knew that the image of her back against him would forever burn in his memory. There was noting he can do now. Feeling his heartbeat in his ears, his entire body shook with both pain and anger. "YOU STUPID WOMAN!!!" he yelled with all his energy to make her stop… to make her stop walking away from him.

"What the hell do you want?" her calm, monotonous tone in contrast to her usual high pitched reply, scared him but still he held his ground. Looking into her empty eyes, he approached her.

"How stupid can you get?! You know that the 10th only had eyes for Sasagawa and yet you still decided to love him. What did you expect? For him to love you back? You REALLY ARE STUPID!" he was never a gifted speaker. Spontaneous, everything was spontaneous. So after he was done talking, he wished that he never opened his mouth to begin with.

"That's right. I'm stupid," Haru turned around and didn't even notice that her tears resumed to flow. "I'm stupid because every time Tsuna smiles at Kyoko I wish they were for me. Even the very mention of her name holds that tenderness that he never once given me and I know that even if I beg for it, it will never be the same," her tears were soaked by the sand covered ground. "I maybe stupid, Gokudera, but I'm not numb. I know from the very beginning there was never a chance for me. But I really am stupid, because even with this realization… I always wound up hurt and broken. So if you're here to make fun of me, be my guest,"

"That's why I hate stupid women!" he closed the distance in between them and crushed her in his embrace. Haru didn't resist… neither did she react. "When will you ever get it, you moron. The reason that I hate you so much…" the girl in his arms froze. All this time, she wondered why this person always yelled at her without due reason and called her names that made her temper snap. Silently, she prayed he would continue. "… I hate you because you're not mine," it was as if the world completely stopped turning. Her mind refused to register what she heard. "…I hate you because even though you've completely let go of Tsuna you will never realize I'm here. Maybe… I'm stupid as well… because even though I told you I hate you I know I never will… even if you can never love me back,"

"Gokudera-kun," she muttered. His embrace grew tighter still then he let go. Immediately, he turned his back at her and walked away.

After that day, things were never the same between them. Even the others felt the difference. "Ne, Gokudera-kun? Did you have a fight with Haru?" the kind hearted boss asked loud enough for both Gokudera and Haru to hear. In an instant, they both blushed and stuttered a reply. "O-of COURSE NOT!!!" they said in unison as they avoided each other's gaze.

_Shit! If I knew it was going to be this awkward I should've just kept my trap shut. _Gokudera gritted his teeth as he fought another incoming blush but as he stole a glance at Haru he was surprised to see her flushed expression as well. Seeing this, somehow made him smile inwardly as he yelled at the others for staring at him openly.

Somehow, she knew that this day would come that her life will be in danger because she chose to stick around with the Vongola famiglia. The risks were always this high but there was never a second option for her to begin with. When she decided to be their friend, she already made herself a target.

But unlike the guardians who had their powerful rings and unlike Kyoko who had Tsuna… there was no one… nothing to protect her. As her captor stood proudly in front of her poised for the easy kill, flashes of memory invaded her mind. It was not the person she expected to think of during her last moments. _If I die here… I wonder if he'll be sad?... I wonder what he will do?_

Her eyes never left her enemy's deadly glare as the final blow was made.

"HAYATO!!!" someone called… it was later that she realized that it was her own voice.

The intelligence report of Haru being target made him uneasy. Immediately, he tried to find her. Upon seeing her beat-up state, his blood boiled and his dying will flame grew into a darker shade of red. In the middle of his attack, he heard her call his name.-not the 10th's but his. It felt greater than any success he had in any battle... even better than any compliment the 10th has given him... and it was all that he needed.

In a mere instant, the battle was over, with the obvious winner. "W-why are you here?" she staggered to stand up.

"Are you stupid? You just called my name a while ago didn't you?" his hands were gentle as he assisted her but they were also shaking. "There is a limit to getting injured you know," he said with his smug sarcasm.

"I didn't call your name!" she tried to pry her arms away from his hands, only to have her falling into his embrace. At where she stood, she heard his heart beat clearly.

"I can wait…" he placed his chin atop of her head and held her tenderly. "Just don't take too long… hurry up and love me!!!" he demanded without reservation as he carried her bridal style back to the base.

_**Little Falcon:**__ Okay, this is a funny drabble that I dreamt of. I wish all dreams are like this hahahaha. Then I can write more! Read and review please!!!_


End file.
